


Austria and England Have a Little Conversation

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: The Scripts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conversations, Crack, Drabble, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny, fluffy conversation between Austria and England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria and England Have a Little Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

*Austria comes into the living room of the house, sitting on a couch next to England. He decides to start a conversation with the other. Austria is listening to something on his phone via earbuds, and England is surfing on his laptop.

Austria: Good afternoon, United Kingdom.

England: Good afternoon. I trust your day has been going well?

Austria: Indeed, I was enjoying the book section in every store I went to today. (Smiles.)

Austria: And you?

England: I have been well. My hand hurts a bit, to be frank, but I'll live. (Smiles, putting the other at ease.)

Austria: That is unfortunate. . . .

Austria: Right now I'm listening to: Here's to never growing up" Hetalia version.

England: Indeed, but it's alright, I suppose.

England: Oh? I think I'm going to look that up...

Austria: Well . . . with Hetalia pictures

Austria: Want me to send it to you?

England: Yeah, could you?

England: There's like forty! (Laughs.)

Austria: Here you go:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m2kLRTZRQY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m2kLRTZRQY)

England: Oh thank you!

Austria: You are very welcome.

England: (Laughs.)  This looks awesome!  (Grins widely.)

Austria: Thank you.

Austria: All the adorable little countries . . .

Austria: Who knew we all used to be so cute?

England: (Grins.)  Right? Great memories . . . . (Sigh.) . . . It's sad we're not as young as we used to be . . .

England: Have to admit, I quite miss it. Not worrying about a thing in the bliss of youth . . .

Austria:  . . . Except America 

Austria: I know what you mean.

England: Yes . . . and Canada. The two of them are pretty much the youngest of us all . . . 

Austria: Though others did like to beat me up a lot.

Austria: I certainly don't miss that!

England: Ah, yes . . . same . . . Then again I was in my rebellious phase . . . That was pretty funny for me, now that I look back on it. (Smiles, reminiscing.)

Austria: Your rebellious phase was slightly terrifying for the rest of Europe, though . . . 

Austria: How many tattoos do you have now?

England: (Chuckles.) Plenty, plenty . . . I'm just glad no one has any pictures of that anymore . . .  (Relieved smile.)

England: Well... rebellious and terrifying CAN go hand-in-hand.

Austria: You would know . . . what with America.

England: Oh . . . yes.

Austria: Oh, you know, his 'rebellious' stage.

England: He um . . . he went through his own thing . . . 

England: I suppose I can't blame him, you know . . . when we all went through that.

Austria: We certainly did . . . though mine was pretty mild.

England: Indeed it was... Hmm... Who do you think had the worst rebellious phase, Austria?

Austria: Hmm . . . Russia and France's were both pretty bad. . . .

England: True . . .

England: Sometimes I wonder if those two ever grew out of that phase, to be honest. (Laughs.)


End file.
